Valentine's Day
by De hearts 26
Summary: It's the day to celebrate with your loved ones, and what better way to do it with our loveable purple haired shortie! :)


Today we celebrate the little guy of the Eve team, Misono Alicein. He deserves some love, literally. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ;)

* * *

"I swear I'm going to kill Lily once this is over." Misono said. He's been walking to the garden for while now, dressing up in a blue tuxedo and a purple ribbon on top of his head.

One morning he's up to have relaxing day, then the next moment he reads a letter from Lily.

 _There's a special gift in your bedroom, when you put it on, come outside._

 _When he got to his room, he could feel his face blushing with embarrassment. This not what he signed up for. Not at all._

When he finally reached his destination, he was in a state of shock, the garden full with color and wonder. Red and pink heart ballons everywhere, presents everywhere, a table with sweets and healthy goods. A birthday cake with purple icing is there as well, with the words that said 'Happy Birthday Misono'.

"Surprise!" voices shouted.

Misono clutched his heart as turn around with a spooked look on his face, his friends, and family are here. But what's weird is that everyone is dressed up as Wonderland characters.

Sleepy Ash as the Cashmere Cat, Lawless and Licht as Dee and Dum, Mahiru as the March Hare, Mikuni as the Mad Hatter, Doubt Doubt as the White Knight, Testu as the Red Knight, Hugh as the Caterpillar, and Lily as the White Rabbit.

"Wait a minute...you made me wear this outfit to celebrate my birthday as a Wonderland party?" Misono asked.

"Of course Misono, we want to do this in honor of the day you were born. Isn't that exciting?" Lily answered with a smile.

Misono felt his cheeks flushed with gratitude, after everthing they went through who wouldn't show their respect for each other?

"Well, the next time you surprise somebody, don't give them a heart attack."

"Yes, Misono. By the way, there's someone else to wish you a happy birthday."

Someone else? Who is it?

"Hello Alice." A familiar voice called out.

Misono turned around to see a girl with white hair and a pink ribbon on top, she was dressed up as the Queen of Hearts. Her pink eyes staring back at Misono's purple hues.

"Hello, Nozomi, I didn't expect you to be invited to my party." Misono growled. He really didn't think Lily would invite her of all people, his rival and former friend Nozomi Oshiro.

"Misono, I know that we had bad blood between us but do you think it's best to not get angry at each other for once? The only reason why I'm is because I want to celebrate your birthday." She said.

It was true, their relationship went way back. They were childhood friends, they were always happy together.

After Mikuni left, they never spent time together anymore, they became

distant to each other...

After finding out the truth about the Alicein family's dark past and what happened to Lily, they don't dislike each other anymore. They are now showing their emotions to one another.

"I also want to give you this, happy birthday Misono." Nozomi said. She hold out a purple box with a pink ribbon. Misono opened the gift and inside was a handmade purple scarf and some chocolate in a bag that Nozomi made by herself. He didn't know what to say, he was... surprised that Nozomi took the time and effort to create a gift with her own hands.

"Nozomi, you didn't have to." Misono said.

"I do, I want to at least make up for all that has happened between us. Besides, Gin would be upset if I didn't see you again." She said sincerely.

They looked at each other, took each other's hands and shake them.

"I'm glad you came to my party." Misono said.

"I know, a reason to be here with you." Nozomi said, smiling.

"Ahhh...young love." Lily said with a smile. The two former friends blushed at each other and shooting glares at the tall blonde.

"Lily!"

* * *

And that is that, our Servamp cuties as Wonderland characters. It would be amazing to see that happen, a girl can dream right? Nozomi is an OC of mine and is Misono's old friend turned rival Nozomi. There might be more on their relationship soon, but we will see. Alice In The Garden is coming in April 2018, I'm looking forward to it. See you soon! :)


End file.
